Nerdy glasses
by Lady Yunie
Summary: Sleep deprivation can be your worst enemy. Mostly when you don't want your love interest to see you wearing your awfully shameful nerdy glasses. But Romano is so tired that he might just have forgotten he was wearing them. Not that Spain really mind...


Hello world ._.

This is my first fanfic. I hope is not that bad D:

Anyway, this was supposed to be a birthday present to Amo-Siesta on deviantart. But since her birthday has long past, it is not anymore. So - Master-siesta... VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU !

Warnings: Fluffy fluff, OOC-ness, tired!Romano, Perceptive!Spain, excesive glasses ogling, shamelessly abuse of spanish endearment terms, possible misuse of the italian languaje. And probably Romano's mouth.

Also, english is not my first language, so if there is any mistake, feel free to correct me!

* * *

><p>Romano looked out of the window. He was tired. Worst, he was beyond tired. He was in that state of sleep deprivation when everything seemed whiter and even the sun looked washed out. With a sigh, he returned his hazel eyes to the computer screen. There were some papers here and there, a plate with tomato leaves and bread crumbles and a half empty coffee mug. He slammed his forehead to the keyboard. Oh, how he wanted to sleep, but couldn't, that tired he was. Sighing again, he adjusted his glasses and returned to work. It was the last document, his work was almost done.<p>

It all started the day before. Just as he arrived at the Spaniard home his boss called to inform that he needed some work done asap. Bye-bye siesta time, free/not questioned cuddle time included, and bye-bye lazy afternoon on the backyard looking the tomato fields being flirtatious to the bastard while eating some _tapas_ and drinking good old _vino tinto_. Spain had already told him that he had put a bottle of _Marquez del Riscal_ on the freezer. His -oh so precious- time with the bastard stolen. He felt like pulling a tantrum right there, but it was useless. He wanted the Spaniard to see him as a man, to make the bastard fall for him, and a tantrum wouldn't help for that matter. Groaning, Romano accepted Spain's offer to take his office to work. So he just turned around to stomp over said office with a trail of muffled curses in Italian and a somewhat evil aura surrounding him.

At least working alone on said office gave him the opportunity to hide from Spain the part of his work that made him feel ashamed. He never –ever - let anybody see him like that, not even his brother: his glasses. They were big, that way the frame didn't interfere with his view and were so useful and comfortable, but made him look so dork. He was sure Spain would laugh of him. He could not afford that if he was going to lure the other into liking him. So no glasses in front of anyone –specially certain iberian nation.

Spain worked all morning in the tomato field when he noticed it was past noon and was time to check on his former henchman. He had been doing so every couple of hours in case his Lovi needed something, making him coffee and giving him tomatoes. And tomato sandwiches. He even slept on the couch on the small living room to be close to him. He'd rather made himself comfortable on the office, but Romano kicked him out saying that he was too much of a distraction. He even had to knock every time he went into the office. He was little worried though; his tomatito had been working the whole time. He was going to make the other take a siesta, either he liked it or not. His tesoro had been working a lot and needed the rest.

A knock in the door startled him "what is it now, bastard" his voice sounded dull and lifeless. The door was opened and a tan face showed from behind it. "How did you know it was me?" Romano turned around in his chair and glared. But instead of the odd and stupid grin, he saw the Spaniard blush slightly while eyeing him seeming surprised. "What?" What has taken over that fool? "E-ehh?" that idiot "I said 'what'. What the hell bastard? I'm about to finish my work, you know. And you are fucking interrupting me!" The Spaniard looked flustered. That sure was odd.

Spain swallowed. Hard. Romano was wearing glasses. He'd never seen his Lovi with glasses. They were black framed, big, squared and kind of nerdy. Ok, they were totally nerdy. But they were big enough so he could see his eyes completely trough the lenses, making them look brighter, enhancing them. He could notice those little green dots on his sunflower colored pupils. And the way they made all his face look. The black frame, along with the black shirt, made his skin look a little paler (might also be the lack of sleep, but that wasn't in his mind right now) which made his lips look rosier. The way they were resting on the bridge of his pretty, pretty nose… And the way he re-adjusted them, putting his open hand to the side of his face, and pushing his glasses only with his middle finger. Dios, it was too much. Just too much.

He seemed like a whole other Lovi. He doesn't even felt like a 'Lovi' but more like a 'Lovino'. A gorgeous Lovino. How could a single pair of glasses make his Lovi look so… sexy? Ay, dios. He felt his cheeks grow hot. "Are you all right, bastard" Romano tilted his head and at the same time raised a little his face, most likely to avoid his glasses to slip through his nose. A chant of 'cute cute cute cute' started to go through the spaniard mind. "Ah… este… E-estoy b-bien, ves? De maravilla!" He tried to smile nonchalantly. Frowning, Romano got up lazily from his chair and walked slowly towards the Spaniard. The chant in his head then changed to 'sexy sexy sexy sexy'. Suddenly he felt Romano's hand on his forehead. He now felt all his face hot. "Hmm. You don't have fever"

The bastard was utterly weird now. He wasn't sick, then, what was it? Something on the back of his head told him that he knew what was wrong with the Spaniard, with all the blushing and the stuttering, and that that was supposed to mean something important to him. But he was too tired to think straight. As the Spaniard removed his hand with his own, he noticed his face was too close to the bastard's. And that the bastard didn't let go his hand. He blushed instantly, feeling Spain's breath so close, looking into those deep forest green eyes. But before his brain could properly process any of this, a yawn escaped from his lips.

Spain chuckled slightly lifting de odd mood. "You need a siesta" he said with a soft voice while Romano let his forehead rest in the bastard's shoulder. "I'm almost done. I just need five minutes" he mumbled. Spain sighed and brushed Romano's hair. "Ok, but if you're not done in five minutes I'm going to drag you to your room myself, de acuerdo?" Slowly, the Italian boy lifted his head to face the taller one. Spain found himself staring again at big hazel eyes behind nerdy glasses looking at him intently. "K, bastard" was the quiet answer. His Lovi was not fighting. 'Pobrecito' he thought 'must be really tired'. Romano started to retreat to his working space, not pulling his hand off the Spaniard grip until he couldn't go any further. "I need my hand, you know?" Spain looked confused for a second until he felt a little tug on his hand. "Heh, I'm sorry cariño" He caressed the hand slightly with his thumb before letting it go.

"Stupid" Romano walked over the office chair letting himself fall on it and then making it turn to face his laptop's screen. The last part, he was almost done. He lifted his hands towards the keyboard, but got distracted by one of them. Spain has caressed that hand. That idiot had been so sweet over this whole ordeal. Maybe… maybe if the Spaniard were to have that siesta with him he could get some sleep. Smiling tiredly, he adjusted his glasses and resumed his work.

"Your time starts now" That asshole! Now that he was thinking nice things about him. He turned around the chair. "Why are you still here bastard?" Spain was still at the door, chesshire smile in place, his shoulder over the door's frame and his arms crossed over his chest. "Should I leave, Lovi? I'm counting the time. Besides, it looks like you are going to need me to carry you to bed anyways" Romano thought that he really should leave, but why? Stupid tired brain and stupid Spain with his stupid sexy smile which distracted him even more. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses back. "Suit yourself, idiot" As he turned to his notebook again, he sensed that something was not exactly right about the situation.

Poor little Romano. Spain was now more certain than ever that his cielito was not aware of that sexy show he was putting off whit his glasses. It had been a while since the Italian was acting different around him, dressing nice and trying to act all mature and responsible. As if he wanted to prove the Spaniard that he was all grow up now. Spain snorted quietly. As if he was not aware already. As if he wasn't aware since his little henchman started to change from an awkward teen to a young man. And every change the boy suffered, the more eager he became. He had dreamed to the day his tomatito would be all his, and that day seemed closer as Romano matured. But then, Romano left and the Italian unification happened. And so, Spain was left alone, asking himself for the first time if the boy he loved so much would ever love him back.

Of course over the years they had been rebuilding their relationship, not as boss and henchman this time but as friends. And now, his corazoncito has become a full grown man. One trying to impress him, it seemed. He started to feel like Romano might return his feelings. Spain smiled softly at the thought of being together with his fiery Italian. "Two minutes, Lovi" His voice filled with joy. "Shut the fuck up, bastard!" the words sounding a little dull, along with a half assed glare "I'm trying to concentrate here" Spain's grin increased. Who might think a glare could be that appealing?

"About fucking time!" Romano seemed to perk a little. Moving around the mouse he clicked couple of times and then, grunting, rolled the chair to the other end of the table, were he left his belongings, retrieved his phone and rolled back to the notebook as he dialed some number "Ciao. Capo Gio?" At that moment Spain felt relieved. His Tesoro had ended his work and was now letting his boss know. "I don't fucking care, I haven't slept since yesterday… He's just retarded, could never have finished this shit on time…. Of course I'm taking the rest of the week, I just saved your fucking ass!" Some yelling could be heard from the phone as the Italian hanged up angrily. But no matter what, that sounded about right to Spain, he'll have Romano for a couple of days more. He was so happy at that moment that he wasn't going to scold Romano for talking like that to his own boss.

"Asshole" Romano said as he tossed his cell phone on the table and let out a sigh as he let himself drown on the chair. "It's good to know you'll be staying longer than planned" Romano turned around still on the chair, adjusting his glasses "Who told you I'll stay here?" Spain walked slowly to the man in front of him "No one. You're staying" He leaned slightly to take Romano's hands and help him up. "Whatever" He let the other pull him. But as the Spaniard tried to take Romano close enough to hug him, the Italian boy tried to resist. "Lovi… Let's go to bed. You are tired, even I can tell that much" The younger struggled a little more to free himself, but the Spaniard was stronger than him, so he decided that he might as well just surrender and let his body lean on the brunette in front of him, burying his face on the taller man's chest as the other encircled him with his arms. "I'm too tired." Another yawn could be heard "I'll sleep here, you just stay still bastard" The mumbled words made the Spaniard laugh wholeheartedly "Shut it! I'm sleeping!" The whine only made him laugh more.

Then, he leaned his face to whisper in Romano's ear "Pobrecito de mi niño… está muy cansado" Spain's voice was soft, and made the Italian shiver, but he felt annoyed at the same time. "I´m not a kid!" Spain smiled "I know, mi amor" Suddenly, Romano felt his feet were no longer touching the floor, one Spanish arm around the small of his back and the other behind his tights. "what the hell!" The Spaniard made him bounce a little on his arms- to adjust him better- making Romano put one hand on his chest and the other behind his neck to prevent himself from falling "put me down!" Spain smiled at the Italian's weak attempts to free himself. "Aww… come on cariño. Don't be so mean, I'm being nice to you" At this, Romano stopped struggling, leaning his own head to the crook of the neck of the Spaniard . "Stupid asshole, I can walk perfectly, thank you very much" He was now almost snuggling on that neck. "You are very welcome, Lovi"

Spain walked down the corridor and up some stairs. But when they reached another corridor, he turned left, instead of right "Bastard… my room is the other way" Romano sounded sleepy "Mmm- hmm" The Spaniard agreed. Then, turning his face towards the Italian boy in his arms, his face above Romano's neck "I just thought" he said brushing his lips to the other's neck, close to the collarbone, as he talked "my bed is far more comfortable. And I think I can take an early siesta" Romano clutched his fists on Spain's shirt and felt shivers down his back "A-antonio… what are y-you doing?" The Spaniard smiled softly "Ah, I'm sorry mi cielo. You look so sexy like that, and you were being so docile…" Romano felt enraged for a moment. Docile? So that fucking bastard was taking advantage of his state to practically kiss his neck? Then he froze, sudden realization taking him over…

"We're here!" Spain said cheerfully opening the room. He approached the bed and deposited the Italian there quite softly "Siesta time Lovi! You'll have your well earned rest!" He kept babbling around Romano, most likely getting ready to take a siesta. Instead of doing the same, he closed his eyes and got himself lost in his thoughts. Spain had kissed him. On the neck. Maybe, that meant… Then another idea came to his mind, feeling annoyed again "Hey, bastard, what do you meant…" taking consciousness of his surroundings he found himself only with his shirt and boxers on, sexy spaniard on boxers and tank top straddling him, unbuttoning his black shirt. He felt his face grow hot instantly "WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU, BASTARD!" He tried to push the other off himself to no avail "Whoa, calm down Lovi! I thought you'd fallen asleep, and just wanted to help you get comfy to siesta." Romano calmed down a little, surprise replaced by a scowl in his still flare red face. Spain smiled softly and while finished unbuttoning the shirt.

What Romano wasn't expecting then was Spain leaning against him slowly, as a hand trailed up from the end of his shirt below his navel to his chest and then to reach his face and gently cup his cheek, their faces too close. He felt his breath quickening, face redder than he believed possible. "Lovino, amor mío- why are you so tempting?" Spain voice was soft and low, looking directly into Romano's eyes. Him, on the other side, was so anxious. Having the Spaniard practically over him, their faces so close to each other –he could even feel that hot breath on his face- one arm at the side of his head, hand starting to bury on the hair behind his ear, the other caressing his cheek and looking at him like if wanted nothing more than to devour him right there and then.

When Romano regained some control over his body, managed to move his trembling hands and put them against Spain's chest. "Y- you… wh-wha… I… Antonio, I-I'm.." Just perfect, he was stuttering. Spain was all over him, and what was he doing? Nothing. He was reduced to a blushing stuttering _shaking _little Italian. This was his chance and he couldn't man up! He took a deep breath and was about to slide his hands behind the Spaniard's shoulders when the other talked again "I'm sorry Lovi, you're tired and I'm all like this" Romano was so focused on not screwing up so hard that this took him by surprise. Spain drawn back a little and let his and Romano's noses touch slightly. Then closed his eyes and laughed softly. "But I couldn't resist, you know? You look so sexy like that…"

Spain was calming himself. He should have better control over his own feelings and impulses. He opened his eyes to see Romano not only frowning but also pouting and looking overly pissed. "Cariño, what's wro-"He was silenced by angry lips over his own kissing him clumsily. Spain was startled. His breath hitched in his throat, his heart beating hard on his chest. He just couldn't believe his cielito was kissing him like that. Suddenly it was all over, panting Italian below him, still looking angry. "What the heck do you have by brain you stupid bastard!" Ok, that was not what Spain expected after what could be called their first kiss "You kept teasing me and then just pretending that nothing happened! Stop toying with me! And- and that stuff about being 'sexy like that'… sexy like what! Do you like to see me exhausted? Is that it!" Spain couldn't resist a chuckle "Don't you dare to laugh at me! Idiot! "

It had taken him a little while, but he understood what Romano was ranting about. Then, leaned over to nuzzle onto the italian's neck still laughing "I'm sorry amor, I didn't realize I was doing that, I'm so, so sorry!" Romano seemed to calm down a little bit, still letting slip a trail of muttered profanities. "I'm not toying with you. But, you know" The Spaniard leaned back, his face now serious, locking his green eyes with Italian hazel ones. Romano flustered then, left silenced by the sudden predator look on the Spaniard face, getting closer slowly "You really…" He tilted his head a little "really…" He was now millimeters away from his love's mouth "look sexy like that…" He said the last words on a whispered sigh, brushing his lips softly against Italian ones, letting the simple touch linger a little more than intended. Retreating slightly he looked at Romano's half lidded eyes, his cute blush, parted soft lips… he couldn't resist the urge to take those lips again, but this time deeper yet slowly, softly, showing them with all the love he's been holding all those centuries…

Romano was taken aback. When Spain ended the kiss with a small peck, he could feel his cheeks hot, his breath short and his hair disheveled. The taste of spanish lips still in his mouth, Spain's eyes gleaming at him, wide smile on. "You know I love you, right cariño?" Still too close. All Romano could do was nod. "Good. Now, time to sleep." With a last kiss on the forehead, the Spaniard started to pull the duvet to cover both of them when he felt a tug on his tank top "Oi, bastard" Spain turned to see his beloved. "Si, Lovi?" That smile seemed brighter than ever, Romano's now faint blush returned full force at the thought that it might be because of him "You never answered me. You know, what it meant 'like that'" He could see Spain tilted his head in confusion but it didn't last long. "Ah! I mean, like this!" Both of his hands got to the sides of Romano's head and pulled something back, hazel eyes widening in shock and face red, this time out of shame...

"Cazzo, gli occhiali! Sono così stupido!" He tried to snatch his glasses "Dammi!" Spain pulled the glasses away from reach watching amused. His cielito seemed embarrassed enough to slip back to italian. He tried to take the offending glasses desperately, failing every time but Spain was decided to protect them no matter what. Defeated, Romano fell on the mattress, grabbed a pillow and pushed it on his face groaning. Spain put away the glasses to keep them safe from Italian rage before leaning down and purring into the pretty little red ear that was showing from under the pillow "But you look so sexy with them on. " Trying to hide his embarrassment, Romano turned his back to Spain "Vada via bastado!"

Smiling, the Spaniard made himself comfortable on the bed and then he pulled the fuming Italian into his arms, spooning him. He could feel Romano tensing a little bit at the contact. "You know, I have these red framed glasses. They are a lot smaller than yours, but I think you still would look stunning weari-ouch! So mean, Lovi! " Romano had elbowed him –hard – on the gut "You fucking pervert!"

"Awww. C'mon mi amor, I'm only perverted with you!" Romano rolled over to face Spain, without breaking the embrace he was in, burying his face into Spain's chest "You better be bastard" Spain smiled and hugged the italian closer feeling him relaxing into the embrace this time. "Of course mi amor" Another yawn was barely heard. "Descansa, cariño" Spain kissed Romano's forehead and then nuzzled his face into soft chestnut hair "Anche tu, Antonio."

As Romano started to fall asleep, he felt strangely content. He even considered not destroy those stupid glasses –along with those red framed ones, mentioned before- and make it look as an accident. He might even wear that useless stuff again. And who know, maybe in front of Spain.

"Fusososososo"

"Shut it bastard! I seriously need to sleep, as in NOW."

"All right mi amor. Is just, I'm so happy right now!"

And he thought he has managed to keep the blush out of his face. Stupid cheesy bastard…

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Spanish**:  
>Vino tinto – Red wine.<br>Marquéz del Riscal - A brand of red wine. Is spanish, by the way.  
>Tomatito - Little tomato.<br>Tesoro - Treasure. Is used as endearment term.  
>Dios - God<br>Ah… este… E-estoy b-bien, ves? De maravilla – Ah… well… I-I'm fine, see? Wonderfully.  
>De acuerdo? – Agreed?<br>Pobrecito - poor little thing.  
>Mi Cielo - My skyheaven. Is used as endearment term.  
>Cielito –Little skyheaven. Is used as endearment term.  
>Corazoncito – Little heart. Is used as endearment term.<br>Pobrecito de mi niño… está muy cansado – My poor little kid… he is very tired.  
>Mi amor – My love. Is used as endearment term.<br>Cariño – Something like Sweetheart. Is used as endearment term.  
>Amor mío – Love of mine. Is used as endearment term.<br>Descansa, cariño – Rest my sweetheart

**Italian**. Feel free to correct me:  
>Capo Gio – Capo means boss, me thinks. Gio… if you know who the current Italian brothers' boss is…<br>Cazzo, gli occhiali! Sono così stupido! - Fuck, the glasses! I'm so stupid!  
>Dammi – Give me<br>Vada via bastado – Go away bastard  
>Anche tu – You too. I kind of changed it because google translated this as "Anche voi" But I read that voi is formal. Is as when people made Spain talk to Romano in terms of "usted" which is also formal and seem so weird when they're supposed to be so close to each other… I hope I got this right D:<p> 


End file.
